An Internet of Vehicles system refers to implementing collection, storage, and sending of all working situations (static and dynamic data) of a vehicle by installing an on-board terminal device on a vehicle dashboard. The on-board terminal device is an important compositional part in the Internet of Vehicles system, and is responsible for collecting data on Internet of Vehicles, where the data on Internet of Vehicles specifically refers to information, such as a movement state and an oil consumption state of the vehicle, that is collected by using an on-board sensing device, such as an on-board diagnostic system (OBD for short) and an acceleration sensor. A development goal of the Internet of Vehicles is to implement extraction of various attribute information of all vehicles on an information network platform, and perform effective supervision on a running state of the vehicle and provide a comprehensive service according to different function requirements.
In the prior art, one solution is that a server collects travel data of a user, and analyzes a driving behavior of the user, and then sends an analysis result to a terminal. However, this solution can only be applied to a user who does not worry about privacy protection. Another solution is that an algorithm used to analyze a driving behavior of a user is permanently stored in a terminal, which effectively protects privacy of the user. However, due to a change in a travel area of the user, or a change of a user requirement, when the permanently stored algorithm needs to be updated or a new algorithm needs to be added, if terminal firmware is not updated in time, algorithm accuracy may be caused to decrease.